Smash!
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Sonic, Blaze, Amy, and Tails search the wastes for a missing chaos emerald. In the processes meet some new friends and a few old enemies. Sonaze featured later.
1. Chapter 1

**Smash!**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and Amy searched the wilds; a dusty desert terrain that Tails said had a chaos emerald. Blaze scanned the area "Where is this emerald anyways?" she asked.

Sonic scratched his head "I dunno. Tails?"

Tails gave it a thought, "The emerald searcher said that a chaos emerald was here." as Tails pulled out his scanner, a hammer hit his head "OUCH!" Tails screamed in pain, "What was that!?" he yelled as he glared at Amy.

"What?" Amy asked "It wasn't me." soon a hammer hit her, Sonic, and Blaze. The culprit was a turtle like creature. "A HAMMER BROTHER!" yelled Amy, as she pulled out a hammer of her own.

As Amy was about to smack the turtle into oblivion, large footsteps were heard from behind the group, followed by a loud, bellowing roar.

"BOWSER!" Sonic yelled, "I thought Mario took care of you!"

Bowser growled "I'll show you hedgehog! Just like I'll show the stupid plumber!" and Bowser began to throw hatchets at Sonic, most of them deflected by Amy's hammer and fireballs from Blaze. Bowser roared as he swung his hand at Blaze. Causing Tails to shout, "PRINCESS BLAZE!" Bowser looked to Tails, and then evilly grinned at Blaze and grabbed her right leg, causing her to scream.

Tails flew at Bowser when he smacked Tails off into the distance. Amy jumped after Blaze when Bowser used her to smack Amy and the both went flying into the distance. Sonic was left alone to fight Bowser along. As Sonic readied himself to fight, Bowser turned away with only saying "You aren't worth it." and left with his army.

Sonic looked around the wastes "BLAZE! AMY! TAILS!" he was left alone "Where did they fly off too?" he was worried, without his friends, he may never fiend the chaos emerald he was searching for. As for his friends, they were in for some adventures of their own.

**I recently got Sonic Generations and played that after gaming Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and this happened. It will include lesser known Nintendo characters. Who they are you will just have to find out.**


	2. A Boy and his Blob

**Smash!**

**Chapter 2: A Boy and his Blob**

Amy awoke in what appeared to be a cave of some sort. She saw Blaze knocked out, she nudged Blaze to wake up but was met with no luck. "Where am I?" Amy asked herself, immediately heard mumbling sound from Blaze "You're awake."

Blaze nodded while rubbing her head "Where are we?" and where's Sonic?" she asked Amy.

Amy simply shrugged. Suddenly a sound was heard, followed by an unknown voice yelling "DRAT!" Amy went over to the source of the noise, a small can with a funnel on it. Blaze glanced oddly at it, "What is it?"

"I dunno." replied Amy, she pressed a small button where the funnel met the can and fire burst from it. Shocking the two. The same voice quickly called out "HEY! Whose down there?"

Amy quickly responded "US! Can you get us out of here?"

"Are you bad?" The voiced asked.

"No." Blaze responded."

"Ok, one of you catch what I'm about to drop. Ok?" the voice said. The two nodded as a small black figure fell, Amy caught it, and stared at it oddly "A jelly bean?"

"Put it in the funnel!" The voice yelled. Amy nodded and did so. The can began to bubble and shake as she dropped at and it formed into a ladder, right up to an exit hole. "Climb up!" The voice called out once more.

After having climbed out of the hole, Amy and Blaze here met with a small boy with dark shaggy brown hair wearing a lime green t-shirt with a white stripe though it and jean shorts. "Glad you're ok."

"Thank you for helping up young man." Blaze said ans she shook the boy's hand.

"Yeah." Amy said "Or else we would have been stuck down there forever." she finished as she did the same as Blaze.

"Lucky we showed up to save you." The Boy added.

Blaze and Amy glanced at the boy weirdly and responded in unison "We?"

The boy whistled as the ladder shot up and bubbled into a small white blob with little red dots for eyes, it pounced on the boy like a dog to it's owner. "This is Blobert. He is a blob from Blobolonia!" the Blob simply made a 'Blorp' noise as the boy continued "And my name is David."

"I'm Amy the Hedgehog" Amy said with a smile.

"And I am Blaze the Cat." Blaze responded.

"So." Amy began "Why were you out in the desert in the first place David?"

"Well," David began "I was helping Blobert get back to his home when we kinda got lost. I was wondering where we were when I heard your voice and decided to help. I was gonna send down the ladder at first, but I grabbed the wrong bean and tripped on a rock." he finished. Blaze giggled at his story.

"Young David, is there a way you can help us find out friends?" Blaze asked.

David nodded "Sure, which direction?"

Amy gave it some thought "North East?"

David pulled out a small brown bag and pulled out a purple jelly bean and gave it to Blobert. Immediately Blobert bubbled and morphed into a rocket, David hopping on, "Come on!" Blaze and Amy cautiously hopped aboard Blobert, both worried about what's to come.

"How fast can he go?" Amy asked.

"Really fast!" David responded.

"I don't know David, Sonic might be faster." Blaze teased. David grinned slyly as he kicked the sides and the rocket blasted off. Immediately hearing the screams of the girls.

**That was the inclusion of the Boy and his Blob. I named the Boy David after his creator David Crane. Tails is in the next chapter. I want you to guess which forgotten Nintendo character he meets. **


	3. Milon's Secret Castle

**Smash!**

**Chapter 3: Milon's Secret Castle**

Tails awoke in a large, stone like hallway. He could tell it was a hallway due to the extension of the room. Tails decided to explore the castle when he happens upon a door, it was weird because it seemed there were not a lot of doors in the hallway, so tails decided to open it... only to get the surprise of his life.

He gazed at a small, one eyed, green creature exited with an angry expression, tails could tell he was in trouble. "Hey buddy... what's going on?" Tails said, but the creature pulled out two hatchets, similar to Bowser's. It began to throw multiple at Tails, which caused him to run.

"Hey come on!" Tails screamed "I don't even know you!"

As Tails ran to the end of the hall, he grew scared as to what the creature was gonna do. Suddenly Tails heard a voice "Have no fear!" and bubbled began zooming towards the creature and each bubble exploding. Soon a boy, about the size of Mario, stood in front of Tails with a heroic expression "Milon is here.!" Milon wore blue overalls covering a long maroon shirt, and maroon shoes that resembled Wario's. He had a blue hat that resembled Link's that was covering dirty blond hair. "You ok?" Milon asked.

Tail's nodded "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if that thing had gotten me."

Milon chuckled "Lucky I showed up then. It's dangerous to walk the Castle of Secrets unprotected. What are you doing here anyways?" Milon asked.

Tails looked confused "Castle of Secrets? Is that what this place is called?" he gazed around the hallway in aw.

Milon nodded "Yup. Called that because this castle is over thousands of years old and holds many secrets. I was curious when I found out Princess Liliana was stolen and brought here. I was searching the many doors in one of hundreds of hallways for her when I heard you scream." Milon finished.

"I didn't intentionally come here. I was fighting a big bad guy with my friends when I was hit. I guess I was knocked out and landed here." Tails said.

Milon stopped and looked at a random door "Hey... sorry I never got your name." Milon sheepishly said.

Tails chuckled "Miles 'Tails' Powers. Nice to meet you,"

"Milon." the two shook hands. Milon looked at the doors "If you help me find Princess Liliana, I will help you find your friends." Milon offered.

Tails nodded "Sounds good. How many dud doors are we expecting."

Milon was thinking about it when he opened a door to an empty room, the two sighed "A lot." Milon replied.

**Forgotten brought back so far: Boy and his Blob and Milon. Who do you think Sonic will meet?**


	4. Excitebike Paperboy

**Smash!**

**Chapter 4: Excitebike/Paperboy**

Sonic ran through valley's and mountains but saw no sight of Blaze, Amy, or Tails. He was starting to loose hope in finding them. He looks to his wrist communicator and presses the 'talk' button, "Mario, come in Mario. This is Sonic. Any readings on the locations of my friends?"

"That-a is a negative Sonic. No-s sight from-a Me, Link and A-Captain Falcon." Mario said.

"Right on! Olimar and I see no sight of the fox and the little chickadees." Falcon added.

Sonic sighed "Alright. Thanks for your help guys." and he switched off his communicator. Then an idea poped in his head "Ness! If anyone could help, he can!" and with that he raced off to Onett City to get the help of Ness."

as Sonic was running to Onett, he noticed a guy on a motorbike, but he wasn't Wario. Sonic raced up to the motor biker "Hey buddy, what's the hurry?"

The Biker looked to Sonic "There is a race going on in Onett, Excitebike, ever heard of it?" The Biker asked.

Sonic gave it some thought "I think so."

"It's a great race, I compete every year. I may lose, I may win, I really don't care. I just like the thrill of racing." the Excitebiker finished. Sonic nodded, He forgot what it was like to just enjoy running. Sonic soon saw Onett in his eyesight, Sonic mad a quick dash for Ness's house.

-Ness's House-

Sonic zoomed up to Ness's front door and knocked repeatedly, but when the door opened, it wasn't Ness. Sonic looked sad. "Can I help you Sonic?" Ninten asked.

"Is Ness home?"

"Sorry Sonic. Ness went on a camping trip with Luigi, Daisy, and the Ice Climbers. He won't be back till Monday. Sorry Sonic." Ninten said and went back inside.

Sonic kicked a rock "Drat! Now who'll help?"

As if on Que, a voice called out "I think might be able to help." Sonic turned to a boy on a bike. He wore a light blue t-shirt under an unbuttoned dark blue shirt and a yellow baseball cap covering a mass of thick, shaggy, blonde hair.

Sonic looked confused "But you're just a paperboy."

The Paperboy smirked "I am the best at what I do, Mr. Blue."

Sonic gave it some thought "Alright buddy, only if you put up good in a fight. We may have too."

The paperboy nodded and the two zoomed off.

**I wanted to fully use the Excitebiker, but my original idea involved Paperboy, so I went with both. Cream will be in the next chapter, who will she meet?**


	5. Wild Gunman

**Smash!**

**Chapter 5: Wild Gunman**

Cream and Cheese flew through the desert terrain in worry, Cream would randomly yell for either Blaze, Amy, and Tails. She was with her friend Lucas when he got a call from Sonic about his missing friends and asked for the members of the Smash Brothers too help search for them. She decided to go in search for them herself.

"Chao?" Cheese asked.

"Of course I'm searching for them." Cream responded.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese said in surprise.

"Well duh! I'm friends with Mr. Sonic, he is a Smash Brother. Making me an honorary Smash Brother." Cream said with proudness. They continued searching the wilds but found no luck, "I think we should go home Cheese." Cream said. As she said that, her an Cheese bumped into a tall man in a poncho, to cream he looked like someone out of a Clint Eastwood western movie. The two cried out in shock as the man just gazed oddly at them.

"Are you ok young lady?" The Stranger asked.

Cream nodded "You just scared me mister." she said innocently, "My name is Cream the Rabbit! What's yours?"

The Stranger lowered his hat "I have no name. You can call me whatever you like." he replied. He rose his head slightly and quickly withdrew a pistol and began firing. Cream and Cheese covered their ears to muffle the loud sound. After he stopped firing Cream turned around and saw a man that resembled a bandito, he looked frightened as he dropped his own pistol and ran away screaming. Cheese grabbed a falling hat with three gun shot holes in it, "Can I call you Mr. Gunman?" Cream asked.

The Gunman nodded "If you wish too." he lowered to her level "What brings you out here anyways?"

"I was looking for my friends because they went missing. Mr. Sonic asked Mr. Mario to get the Smash Brothers to search for them. I thought because I was friends with them that I could help search too." Cream responded. The Gunman smiled at her will to help, even though she is young.

He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders "Why don't I help you look ma'am. More people, more coverage." he said to Cream. As they began walking, something very fast zoomed past them, with shrill female screams being heard. Cream looked shocked "Was that Mr. Sonic, Mr. Gunman?" the Gunman simply shrugged as they continued to walk.

Cream suddenly clinched her fingers into The Gunman's hat "Look Mr. Gunman! It's a castle!" she pointed to an old castle in the distance, "Should we look there?"

"I guess kid." The Gunman replied.

Cream squealed "Maybe Mr. Ike or Mr. Marth is there. Maybe even Mr. Roy!" she said as they walked towards the old looking castle.

**That was the intro of another old NES character, The Wild Gunman! I made him team up with Cream and Cheese. They will meet up with Milon and Tails at the castle, along with Blaze, Any, and the Boy and his Blob.**


	6. Castle Excellent

**Smash!**

**Chapter 6: Castle Excellent**

Milon and Tails opened another door, only to find no princess, Tails sighed "This is gonna take forever." as that was said, both Tails and Milon heard the sound of a woman screaming, followed by a dragon's roar. Tails noticed Milon's face grew to a look of worry.

"Homa!" Milon shouted. Tails looked confused.

"Homa? Aren't we looking for Princess Liliana?" Tails asked, Milon nodded.

"We are. Homa is a demon dragon. He shoots purple fire balls and will destroy anyone who gets in his way." Milon explained, "The Princess should know why he captured her."

As the two heros searched for the right door, the roars and screams grew louder and closer, indicating to the two that they were close. Milon found the source of the noise and opened the door hopefully. As the door opened, Tails and Milon were in shock at the site of Homa flicking a hanging cage with a woman inside. The woman made Tails quizzical, she resembled Marine the Raccoon, the woman was an anthropomorphic Raccoon in a white dress, the woman had a look of fear as she shouted "Somebody help me!"

"Princess!" Milon shouted. He ran towards Homa and blasted a stream of explosive bubbles, only weakening the demon dragon a bit. Tails pulled out a socket wrench and used his tails to attack the beast as well.

-With Blaze, Amy, The Boy and his Blob-

Blobert crashed into the second floor window, bumping into a wall and causing the riders to smack into different parts of the old, stone hallway. Amy rubbed her head "You need to work on your landing." Blaze nodded.

David chuckled nervously "Yeah..." he said, quickly gave a whistle, causing Blobert to turn back into his blob form, "We're still working on it." David looked to his surroundings "Where are we?"

Blaze scanned the area "I do not know, but I sense great danger." as she said that, a purple fire ball burst from the floor. The group peeked through the hole and saw Tails and Milon fighting Homa. "Tails!" Amy and Blaze shouted.

"He's ok." Amy said with joy.

"But who is he fighting with?" Blaze added. David shrugged, reaching into his pockets and pulled out his jelly bean satchel, giving Blobert a Cinnamon Jelly Bean that changed him into a blowtorch and jumped down, Amy and Blaze reached after him but were met with no success.

"Better help him." Amy said as she gripped her Piko Piko Hammer. Blaze nodded as fireballs formed in her hands, with that, the two jumped down to help Tails and David.

-With Wild Gunman and Cream-

The two reached the old castle, the Gunman looking at the place weirdly "Ya sure you wanna go here kid?" he asked. Cream nodded. He sighed as he pushed open the old wooden doors. Before they could enter the hallway, a purple fireball burst from the window above the door. The Gunman looked to Cream, "Can you get us up there?"

"I hope so." he gripped her ankles as Cream tried her best to fly up to the hole. The Gunman grabbed the opening and pulled himself up, letting go of Cream.

Cream noticed her friends; Tails, Any, and Blaze were fighting a dragon monster. "Who are those guys?" she asked, indicating to David and Milon.

"I don't know, but let's hope they're good." he said as he pulled out his pistol and leaped into the fight.

**Each chapter are gonna be named after old NES games, and yes there will be a Pokemon Trainer, no it is not Red but an older gen Trainer. You could say he is a golden shot.**


End file.
